Descubriendo a los Black
by calhan49
Summary: Patrick L. Quimble es un mago que trabaja en Mantenimiento Mágico, haciendo visitas a domicilio. Un día, recibirá un encargo de la familia Black. Quimble acudirá, y se dará cuenta de que en el 12 de Grimmauld Place nada es lo que parece: la madre, con un oscuro brillo en los ojos; los hijos, quietos en un rincón...
1. Prólogo: Hay un boggart en el armario

_1965_

Sirius dormía, a salvo en el mundo de los sueños, ajeno, tumbado sobre un brazo en medio de su gran cama de dosel. Soñaba que era un perro grande y negro y corría por el bosque, era de noche, podía oler el aire frío de las montañas y detectar la titilante y plateada luz de la luna que se colaba por entre las hojas. Era un sueño bonito, apacible. No había nadie más en él. Todo estaba sumido en una agradable solitud.

De repente, un grito ahogado cortó el silencio de la madrugada. Sirius se revolvió, incómodo, y ocultó la cabeza bajo las sábanas, gruñendo. En el sueño, su forma perruna avanzaba hacia un bonito lago oscuro y liso, pero, mientras tanto, una voz estridente le taladraba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, con cada vez más insistencia. "¡Sirius, Sirius!" gritaba, y parecía urgente. Sirius se resistió a salir de las garras de Morfeo, pero aquella voz insistía, taladrándole sus oídos. Con fastidio, el lago nocturno desapareció, y Sirius abrió los ojos despacio, soñoliento, preguntándose quién le podría haber despertado. Se rascó la cabeza con enfado mientras daba un profundo bostezo. "¡Sirius, Sirius!", la voz seguía, apremiante y, ahora se daba cuenta, aterrada. Aún así, el pequeño Sirius pensó que esa voz podría haberse esperado hasta que el sueño acabara. Además, se sentía tan calentito y cómodo metido en su cama...

"¡Sirius, por favor!" Al escuchar aquella última llamada, Sirius se incorporó con súbito, sintiendo un nudo de angustia en el estómago. Al parecer, Regulus volvía a tener pesadillas.

Sirius se destapó y saltó de la cama con agilidad. A tientas, localizó la lámpara de gas que descansaba junto a su mesilla de noche para situaciones con aquella, pero le costó un poco accionar la manilla ya que sus movimientos aún eran algo torpes, enturbiada como estaba su mente por el sueño. Sin embargo, revolvió la cabeza y se obligó a despertarse.

Se desplazó a una esquina de la habitación, donde descansaba una sencilla cómoda de tres cajones. En el primero sólo había una muda limpia que le iba pequeña y Sirius se ponía para ir a la iglesia. En el segundo, un montón de zapatos desparejados, y en el tercero, una diminuta llavecita de hierro que Sirius introdujo con dificultad en el pomo de la puerta. Ésta se abrió con crujido.

Los gritos de Regulus seguían resonando, pero ahora parecían más débiles, cómo el murmullo lastimero de un animal herido. Sirius miró con inquietud al rellano, que, si ya de por sí no resultaba muy cálido, de noche se volvía aterrador. El hueco de las escaleras a su izquierda parecía un pozo de la más insoldable oscuridad, la luz vacilante de la lámpara no lograba invadir las sombras del rellano, que se movían y temblaban cómo si se quejaran de que alguien perturbase su eterna oscuridad. Sirius vaciló, plantado en la entrada de su habitación y escrudiñando, imaginándose que de la densa oscuridad surgían monstruos, dementores o inferi. Contuvo un escalofrío. Pero el miedo se le pasó al escuchar un nuevo aullido de Regulus. Armándose de valor, Sirius tragó saliva y se recogió el dobladillo del camisón para que no hiciera su característico frufrú al pasar sobre el frío suelo. Empezó a avanzar con precaución, dando pasos certeros y contenidos, pero, tras un relámpago de miedo que le atravesó el cuerpo, acabó corriendo por el rellano. Su carrera fue tan precipitada que olvidó saltar la tabla suelta del encerado, la que crujía. Sirius temió despertar a Madre. Madre era temible cuándo la despertaban sin motivo. Y no, para ella que su hijo pequeño hubiera tenido una pesadilla no era para nada un motivo.

Sirius empujó la puerta de la habitación de su hermano (que siempre olvidaba cerrarla con llave), dejó la lámpara de gas en la mesilla de noche y abrió el dosel de la cama.

Al meterse entre las sábanas, notó inmediatamente que el pequeño cuerpo de Regulus se pegaba al suyo. Sirius le abrazó bien fuerte, rodeando con sus brazos sus estrechos hombros.

Sirius, Sirius... -sollozaba Regulus, mientras hundía la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano. Sirius notó como su camisón se humedecía por las lágrimas de su hermano.

No pasa nada, Reg, estoy aquí, no pasa nada. -decía Sirius con voz grave y tranquilizadora, apretando aún más su abrazo- Estamos en casa. Nadie te va a hacer daño.

Regulus dejó de llorar, apartó su cara del pecho de Sirius y se acurrucó junto a él, envuelto como estaba en el abrazo de su hermano.

Tengo miedo... tengo mucho miedo, Sirius. -su voz era tan aguda, tan angustiada que parecía casi un chillido ahogado. Sirius notó un retortijón de preocupación.

Ya ha pasado, no pasa nada, de verdad. -le tranquilizó, alzándole la barbilla para encarar sus ojos en los de Regulus.

Su hermano tenía una cara blanca y pálida, en su rostro aún restaba húmedas las lágrimas y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por el terror más puro. Las sombras engullían las líneas de su rostro. Sirius notaba a Regulus entre sus brazos, con el cuerpo tembloroso y cubierto de una capa de sudor frío. Pequeño, frágil, y, sobre todo, muy asustado.

¿Quieres hablarlo? -preguntó Sirius suavemente-

Hay un _boggart_ en el armario... Sirius, te lo juro, hay un _boggart_ en el armario... -intentó incorporarse para señalar el gigantesco mueble que moraba en una esquina, pero fue sólo un impulso, Regulus se mantuvo quieto. El miedo tan intenso lo tenía así, incapaz de moverse.

No hay ningún _boggart_, tontorrón. Ya hemos mirado otras veces y...

¡Lo he oído! -exclamó Regulus- ¡Esta vez lo he oído! ¡Lo notaba aquí mismo, al lado de mi cama!

Madre y Padre no dejarían que algo así estuviera en casa.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio.

¿Puedes ir a mirarlo, por favor? -pidió Regulus en voz baja- Por favor...

Pero Reg, no hay nada en el armario.

¡Por favor, Sirius!... -suplicó el hermano pequeño con urgencia-

Sirius tragó saliva. A él tampoco le hacía mucha gracia meter la cabeza en el armario, que era inmenso y parecía no terminarse nunca, sólo filas y filas de gruesos abrigos. Pero cuándo Sirius empezaba a incorporarse, Regulus cambió de idea y lo arrastró de nuevo a la cama, temblando de nuevo.

¡No, Sirius! ¡No me dejes solo, por favor! ¡Sirius, no me dejes solo, tengo mucho miedo! -repitió, y su tono de voz volvía a ser peligrosamente agudo-

Y Sirius volvió a abrazar a su hermano, sin decir nada. Estaba acostumbrado a esos ataques de irracionalidad que tenía Regulus cuándo despertaba de una pesadilla. Así que, fiel a la costumbre, Sirius dejó que su hermano reposara la cabeza en su pecho, y empezó a acariciarle los cabellos con parsimonia, aquello siempre le tranquilizaba.

Así, poco a poco, su respiración agitada y superficial se volvió más pausada, sus temblores empezaron a reducirse. Todo su cuerpo se volvió laxo, relajado, seguro en brazos de su hermano.

Sirius, gracias por estar conmigo -soltó Regulus de repente- De verdad.

¿Qué? -Sirius se había ensimismado acariciándole el cabello- Yo siempre estoy para lo que necesites, ya lo sabes.

Y gracias por no burlarte de mí.

¿Yo? -inquirió Sirius en tono inocente- ¡Yo nunca me burlo de ti!

No seas mentiroso. -Regulus sonrió débilmente- A Madre no le gustaría. Diría "Oh, un Black no tiene pesadillas. ¿Qué miedo puede inspirarte la casa de mis padres?", o algo así.

No le diré nada, no te preocupes. -dijo en tono cariñoso- Va, duérmete.

Estuvieron así mucho tiempo hasta que Regulus empezó a acurrucarse y a cerrar los ojos. Sirius miraba a su hermano hundiéndose en las sábanas, tranquilo, seguro, alejado de los temores que le inspiraban el _boggart_ del armario. Observó su rostro inerte, relajado, en que se intuía una reconfortada sonrisa, algo que nunca se veía estando Madre y Padre en presencia. Y, sin quererlo, su corazón se estremeció de algo extraño y hermoso, cálido, algo que no podía encontrarle palabra alguna y se extendía por todo su pecho, que le instaba a querer proteger a su hermano de todos los males del mundo.

Pero Regulus dio una sacudida y abrió mucho los ojos, murmurando "¡lo he oído!". El pequeño buscó con frenética urgencia el calor y la seguridad de su hermano, mientras éste le susurraba de forma automática palabras tranquilizadoras. Bajo las sábanas, Sirius entrelazó sus pies con los de su hermano, que asomaban por el camisón.

En la apacible semioscuridad que ofrecía la luz de la lámpara, Sirius se sintió seguro, resguardado. Le reconfortó por dentro sentir a Regulus durmiendo acurrucado a su lado, su respiración lenta y pausada. Se encontraba tan calentito y tan cómodo en la mullida cama que, bostezando, sus ojos fueron cerrándose poco a poco...

Un rato después, se pudo oír la voz soñolienta de Regulus en aquella habitación bañada por la penumbra.

Sirius.

¿Qué?

Te quiero.


	2. Dónde se presenta a nuestro narrador

_Londres, 1966_

La sensación de pasar a través de un túnel estrechísimo, de quedarte sin aire y no poder respirar, desapareció tan súbitamente como empezó. Me encontraba en pleno centro de Londres, en uno de esos lugares umbríos y deprimentes que no aparecen en las guías para turistas. Porque Grimmauld Place no daba honor al adjetivo "londinense". En absoluto. Se trataba de una plaza con una parcela de césped amarillenta y llena de malas hierbas en el centro, con humildes casas adosadas a ambos lados de la calzada. Se olía el pútrido olor de las alcantarillas y la neblina londinense cubría toda la plaza. Parecía un lugar seco e inhóspito, de esos sitios que tu madre te recomienda no ir. En conjunto, todo parecía exhalar un aire de abandono y de dejadez: muchas casas aún estaban medio derruidas por culpa del Blitz (ocurrido casi dos décadas atrás), la basura se amontonaba en las aceras, y las pocas personas que circulaban por Grimmauld Place, parecían espectros que surgían de la niebla, formas oscuras, amenazadoras. E incluso ellas parecían tener prisa por abandonar el lugar. Ni siquiera se escuchaba el tráfico de la ciudad. Aquella era una atmósfera de quietud aparente, de rabia contenida, de calma anterior a la tormenta. Todo, desde las farolas oxidadas, el sonido de las alcantarillas y la gravilla de la calzada, te aconsejaba una única cosa: sal de aquí mientras puedas.

La verdad, me esperaba algo muchísimo más impresionante para el emplazamiento de una de las familias de magos más antiguas de toda Gran Bretaña. Todo el mundo conocía a los Black, eran famosos por enorgullecerse de su sangre limpia, no mancillada desde la Edad Media gracias a legalmente dudosos matrimonios entre primos y a la constante "limpieza" del árbol genealógico. Sí, la fama de los Black era tan tenebrosa y lóbrega como su nombre.

Me arrebujé en mi capa, conteniendo un escalofrío. Estábamos en octubre, y el otoño avanzaba a marchas forzadas por el inexorable paso de las estaciones. Además, internarme en el seno de la familia Black no me entusiasmaba demasiado. Mi jefe me había avisado aquella misma mañana, en su despacho del ala norte del edificio de Mantenimiento Mágico, que tenía que andar con pies de plomo. Los Black eran muy susceptibles, había dicho, cualquier comentario puede convertirse rápidamente en un duelo a muerte. Oh, y miente sobre tu sangre. No te dejarán entrar si no eres sangre limpia. Aquello último lo había dicho con una sonrisa. Incluso había llegado a decirme que tanta sangre Black los volvía "mentalmente inestables". Eso no me tranquilizó precisamente.

A pesar de que odiase mi trabajo en Mantenimiento Mágico, necesitaba el dinero. Llevaba dos años casado con Sally, y estaba embarazada de gemelos. Mis padres no podían hacer mucho, puesto que mis dos hermanos pequeños aún estudiaban en Hogwarts.

Me acerqué tambaleante ante las puertas número 11 y 13, mientras recitaba en voz baja las palabras que me había dicho mi jefe. _La casa de Orion, Walburga, Sirius y Regulus Black se encuentra en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres._ A pesar de que ya estaba avisado, me sorprendió ver como de entre las dos puertas aparecía una nueva, de madera negra. Y detrás suyo, toda una casa fue materializándose en la plaza. Los números 11 y 13 se estrechaba hacia los lados, pero sus respectivos inquilinos no parecían darse cuenta. En pocos segundos, el número 12 se inclinaba amenazadoramente ante mí. "Vaya -pensé impresionado- Esto es magia muy avanzada" Supuse que no querían tener ningún contacto con sus vecinos muggles.

Saltaba a la vista que la nueva vivienda pertenecía a una familia más acomodada que las del entorno de Grimmauld Place. Las ventanas se veían limpias y libres de polvo, los ladrillos negros parecían haber sido frotados con jabón, y la elegante arcada de la puerta principal, coronada con un escudo de armas de mármol negro, relucía en la oscuridad. Con un suspiro, entré en la cancela y piqué tres veces en la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y, al principio, no vi a nadie. Bajé la mirada y casi salté de la impresión. Ante mí se inclinaba un ser pequeño y arrugado, que inmediatamente reconocí como un elfo doméstico: orejas de murciélago y un rostro parecido al de un cerdo. El elfo se inclinó cuan largo era y me miró con ojos acusadores.

¿Quién osa llamar a la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black? -preguntó, mirándome con desaprobación. A pesar de que los elfos tienen una voz chillona y aguda, éste habló de forma grave y profunda, casi reverencial, al pronunciar el nombre "Black". Me recordó a una secta muggle que había cerca de mi casa.

Al ver que yo no decía nada, el elfo decidió cerrar la puerta. Yo reaccioné a tiempo, poniendo un pie en el umbral.

¡Espera, espera! -grité- Soy de Mantenimiento Mágico. Enviaron una lechuza el trece de octubre solicitando una inspección urgente.

Ah sí, ya lo recuerdo... -el elfo se rascó la cabeza, y súbitamente, me miró con temor- Os ruego que me disculpéis. -volvió a inclinarse y me hizo pasar- Si tenéis la amabilidad de seguirme... -y se internó por el largo vestíbulo, arrastrando los pies.

Mi primer instinto fue salir huyendo. Parecía estar internándome en las fauces más negras del más negro de los lobos.


	3. La señora Black y sus demonios

El vestíbulo era un pasillo largo y estrecho, iluminado por la luz de las lámparas de gas. El papel pintado de las paredes era de color verde oscuro y, por si fuera poco, no había ventanas.

Hubo algo que me chocó más que el paragüero hecho de un pie de trol o las cabezas decapitadas de los antepasados de mi guía. El silencio. Parecía que en aquella enorme y lúgubre mansión no podía vivir nadie. Yo, acostumbrado a la ajetreada y ruidosa (a veces demasiado ruidosa) vida familiar, escuchaba con desconcierto aquél silencio omnipresente que parecía impregnar las paredes de la casa, nutrirse de ella. No oía el entrechocar de los cacharros de la cocina, ni las risas y las corredizas de los niños. Sólo aquél silencio, roto ocasionalmente por los resoplidos y quejidos de los retratos que adornaban la casa, que bufaban y susurraban indignados cuándo pasaba ante ellos. Había algo que me mantenía en estado de alerta, con mi estómago convertido en un mar de nervios. Me sentía incómodo, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero un extraño presentimiento me aconsejaba salir de allí de inmediato. Quería salir de aquella casa tan enorme, vacía y silenciosa, ocupada solamente por el lamento de los muebles y de los retratos, y los pasos arrastrados del elfo doméstico. Claro que eso no podía ser.

El elfo me hizo pasar hacia un salón suntuosamente decorado con negros y verdes oscuros. Había gruesas cortinas a medio correr, suelo de madera negra y una mesa larguísima que ocupaba casi todo el espacio, repleta de candelabros y jarrones con flores marchitas. En su cabeza, había sentada una mujer. Sus cabellos caían hacia delante y le ocultaban el rostro, sumido en las sombras. Me pareció un tanto siniestro. En un rincón había dos niños que supuse que debían ser sus hijos. Me compadecí de ellos, sería difícil crecer en un lugar tan deprimente.

Esta vez, el elfo volvió a inclinarse, y su reverencia fue tan pronunciada que su nariz casi rozó el frío suelo.

Señora, -anunció- ha llegado el empleado de Mantenimiento Mágico, tal y como vos exigisteis.

La señora Black levantó la vista súbitamente y encaró en mi una mirada acusadora, que luego relajó al ver mi túnica azul marino de M.M. Se levantó trabajosamente y se acercó.

Vete, Kreacher -ordenó al elfo- Soy Walburga Black.

Se trataba de una mujer un tanto robusta, pero con un rostro delgado y de pómulos muy marcados. Tenía los rasgos finos y elegantes y un porte regio, orgulloso, de quién se siente superior a los demás. A pesar de ser hermosa, lucía una piel casi grisácea y una maraña de cabellos negros que caía en desorden por su espalda. Estaba envuelta por una aura autoritaria y amenazante, me di cuenta cuándo frunció el ceño al verme. No me atreví a mirarla a los ojos. Apretó la mandíbula y, apartando la vista con algo parecido al disgusto, alargó su pálida mano hacia mí. La dejó suspendida a mitad de camino y esperó. Al principio, no supe que hacer. Luego entendí, que pretendía que se la besase. ¡Menudos aires!, pensé. Si que tenían delirios de grandeza los Black. Pero esa mujer imponía tanto respeto que no dudé en inclinarme y besarle sus fríos nudillos, aunque lo hice ligeramente desconcertado.

La señora Black retiró la mano y se la limpió sin ningún disimulo en su vestido, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Se bienvenido a la casa de los Black -dijo aquello como si fuera un gran honor y me miró retándome a que la contradijera. Como no dije nada, continuó- Espero que haya tenido un viaje agradable.

Sí, señora. -murmuré. Me daba un poco de miedo hablar muy alto y perturbar el silencio mortal de aquella casa- Bien, llamaron ustedes al servicio de Mante...

¿Es usted sangre limpia? -me interrumpió, y sin darme tiempo a contestar, me arrancó del pecho la tarjeta de identificación- «Patrick L. Quimble» -leyó- ¿De los Quimble de Worcester?

Así es, señora Black. Pero no creo que eso...

Un indeseable hijo de los Quimble se casó con una sangre sucia, recuerdo. Oh, no se preocupe joven, ovejas negras hay incluso en las mejores familias. -había interpretado mi mueca de desagrado al revés. El indeseable hijo era mi padre-

Sí señora -dije imparcial- Le agradecería que no cogiese mis cosas sin permiso. -le tendí una mano- ¿Haría el favor...?

¿Qué? -la señora Black me miró sorprendida, demasiado sorprendida incluso para enfadarse. Miró la tarjeta de identificación en sus manos, y me la devolvió con repulsión- Disculpe...

Dijo aquello como si no se hubiera disculpado en años. Dios, esa mujer REALMENTE se creía un ser superior sólo por pertenecer a la familia Black. Por si lo habéis notado, no soy una persona muy valiente, pero no iba a permitir que esa mujer me faltara el respeto, por muy falto de dinero que estuviese.

Mientras mi clienta se recomponía de la impresión, observé el tapiz que había colgado en una de las paredes. Era un árbol genealógico, y sus ramas alcanzaban la Edad Media. Estaba ricamente decorado, pero observé con repugnancia como en algunas zonas había borrones negros, de miembros que habían deshonrado a la familia por alguna razón. Aquello anulaba toda la belleza que el tapiz pudiera tener. Encima del árbol, el lema familiar lucía proclamado con una letra negra y dorada.

«Toujours Pur» -dijo la señora Black con orgullo- Siempre puro. Es francés. -aclaró, como si yo fuera un niño pequeño- Nuestra familia se remonta al siglo XII y desde entonces la sangre se ha mantenido limpia e inalterable. Éste es Phineas Nigellus, mi bisabuelo, el más ilustre director de Hogwarts. Nuestra familia...

Siguió hablando y hablando con fervor entusiasmo mientras se sentaba de nuevo, articulando mucho con las manos. No me ofreció asiento, (lo cual hubiese sido lo más normal) así que permanecí de pie, temiendo que sentarme sin su real permiso desencadenara una bomba de indignación.

Aproveché su letanía para echar un vistazo a los niños. Desde que habían entrado no habían emitido ningún sonido. Se habían limitado a permanecer en un rincón de la estancia, apretándose contra la pared, como si se quisieran fundir con ella. Lo cual me pareció bastante extraño. Siempre me había interesado la psicología infantil, había leído varios libros sobre el tema, y me pareció raro que dos niños permanecieran tan silenciosos. Parecían de la misma edad salvo que uno era más alto. Ambos tenían la piel pálida, del mismo tono grisáceo que su madre, y el cabello negro, largo, además de unos profundos ojos grises. Me devolvieron una idéntica mirada, una mirada inquisitiva casi adulta que me hizo poner los pelos de punta. Incluso ellos, tan pequeños, tenían cierto aire aristocrático, casi imperial. E incluso bajo la mirada de franca curiosidad que me dirigieron, había una absoluta fe en que yo era una persona inferior a ellos. Pero no me sentí ofendido. Los habían criado así, pobrecillos.

Oh sí, ésos son mis hijos. -la señora Black interrumpió su discurso- Niños, acercaos y saludad al señor Quimble.

Los pequeños dieron un respingo, se dieron la mano y se acercaron. Al llegar ante mí, hicieron una reverencia en perfecta sincronización, y me miraron inquisitivos, como si se estuvieran formando una idea de mí. Llevaban pantalones cortos y calcetines subidos hasta las rodillas. Los polos negros y los pañuelos anudados al cuello (que me recordaban a los trajes de comunión de los niños muggles) completaban el atuendo.

Hola, ¿cómo os llamáis? -sonreí e intenté parecer amigable-

Sirius y Regulus. -contestó su madre por ellos. Los pequeños ni siquiera habían abierto la boca, simplemente, miraban a su madre en silencio- Ya podéis iros.

La señora Black revolvió el cabello a su hijo Regulus afectuosamente, e hizo lo mismo con el mayor. Pero el movimiento fue tan mecánico y carente de cariño, casi forzoso, que tuve que reprimir un escalofrío. Sirius miró a su madre con extrañeza, y los dos se aguantaron la mirada. Ganó la madre, el hijo la apartó con violencia.

Y fue cuando los niños se volvieron a dar de la mano y volvieron a su rincón, cuándo me di cuenta de cuál era el presentimiento que me había asaltado al entrar en aquella casa. Esos niños no deberían ser así, tendrían que estar riendo y jugando, y no permanecer en silencio como meros objetos decorativos. Las ojeras de la madre y sus ojos chispeantes me daban miedo, sobretodo la llama de la locura que vivía en ellos. Todo, desde los enormes muebles, el tapiz con el árbol genealógico, e incluso la araña de cristal que colgaba del techo, eran imponentes y orgullosos y me hacían sentir pequeño, débil e indefenso. Allí dentro pasaba a diario algo horrible y perturbador, un secreto vergonzoso que no debía salir a la luz jamás. Aquello no era un hogar. No emanaba ningún tipo de calidez, ni de amor, sólo había frío y negro y amenaza. Contuve un escalofrío.

Bien, si me dice a que se debe la lechuza... -no quería permanecer en esa casa ni un segundo más-

Oh, sí... -la señora Black apartó al vista. Parecía estar avergonzada de pedir ayuda al resto de personas con las que compartía el mundo, por algo que los omniscientes y todopoderosos Black no podían hacer- En el desván se oyen ruidos de cañerías todas las noches y no nos dejan dormir. Creo que es alguna clase de espectro.

¿Y no ha intentado subir? ¿Su marido, quizás? -con la mención de su marido, la señora Black se arrebujó en su silla, incómoda-

No, él no...

¿Se encuentra en la casa? -pregunté-

Sí, pero...

Necesito las dos firmas para consolidar la factura.

¿Es completamente necesario? -definitivamente, la señora Black parecía no querer ver a su esposo-

Lo lamento, es el protocolo. -la miré con curiosidad. ¿Tendrían problemas?-

Está bien. Kreacher. -dijo, y el elfo se materializó en el salón-

¿Mi señora?

Avisa a Orion. -el elfo la miró confuso-

Como ordenéis.

Salió de la habitación y se hizo el silencio. Intenté romper el hielo.

¿Sufrieron mucho las consecuencias del Blitz? -pregunté, recordando las casas semiderruidas-

Para nada. -la señora Black hizo un movimiento vago con la mano- Simples hechizos protectores. Por mí, que se maten entre ellos. -se encogió de hombros- Si hasta ellos saben que su especie está mejor muerta y enterrada, tienen en el ADN destruirse mutuamente. No tomamos partido en la guerra muggle. -al decir la última palabra hizo una mueca de asco, al igual que sus dos hijos, que miraron de soslayo a su madre, esperando que los mirara. Pero ella siguió hablando- Ya ve, son tan inútiles que aún no han arreglado sus propias casas.

Pero el Ministerio de Magia recomendó lanzar hechizos protectores a las casas de alrededor.

«Pero el Ministerio de Magia recomendó lanzar hechizos protectores a las casas de alrededor» -la señora Black me imitó burlonamente y yo enrojecí- Gracias a Dios, el apellido Black aún inspira un poco de respeto. Si hubiesen tenido la caradura de enviar a un funcionario del Ministerio... ¡En la familia Black hemos tenido a dos ministros de Magia!

Justo entonces apareció el elfo por la puerta. Se frotaba la cara y tenía los grandes ojos enrojecidos.

El señor está durmiendo y ordena que no se le moleste.

Walburga suspiró, pero no pude evitar darme cuenta que parecía aliviada.

Bueno, señor Quimble, será mejor que empiece con su tarea.

El elfo se fue y se hizo el silencio. Se pudo oír claramente a Sirius susurrar a su hermano.

... porque Padre es un vago.

Al notar que se le había oído por todo el salón, se incorporó y sus ojos se dilataron de miedo al ver que su madre iba a grandes zancadas hacia dónde estaban. Yo me fui tras ella, y comprobé que a los dos les temblaban las rodillas de miedo.

¿Qué has dicho? -exigió saber la señora Black, mientras se alzaba amenazadora sobre su hijo.

Sirius bajó la vista rápidamente, pero cambió de idea y alzó la barbilla, altivo, mientras miraba a su madre con rebeldía.

He dicho que Padre es un vago. -dijo, pronunciando muy bien todas las palabras, con voz desafiante-

Su hermano, mortalmente pálido, le agarró un brazo y le susurró algo al oído.

No, Reg, es verdad. Siempre llega tarde y se va al dormitorio, y no sale hasta la cena. Siempre lo veo sentado en ese sillón o comiendo. Nunca hace nada útil. Y además...

¡Cállate! ¡Cállate Sirius, te lo ordeno!

¡Pero es la verdad! ¿y por qué no quisisteis ayudar a los vecinos en el bombardeo? No os cuesta nada lanzar...

¡Sólo son estúpidos muggles! -vociferó la señora Black. Empezaba a ponerse roja, y borbotaba las palabras como si estuviese ansiosa por decirlas- ¡Te hemos dicho que no valen nada! ¡NADA! ¡No tienen sentimientos, son como animales! ¡No tenemos porqué ayudarles!

¡No son animales! -protestó Sirius- ¿Por qué no nos dejas jugar con los demás niños en la plaza?

¡Eres un Black! -chilló su madre muy alterada- ¡Eres demasiado importante para esa escoria, esa inmundicia...!

¡Pues entonces no quiero ser un Black!

Regulus, el pequeño, mientras su hermano mayor y su madre discutían, se sentó en el suelo y enterró su cabeza entre las piernas, tapándose las orejas con las manos. Yo estaba mudo de terror. No había visto tal derroche de furia en toda mi vida. Se gritaban como si no fueran familia, sólo simples extraños obligados a convivir. Al parecer, Sirius no acababa de estar de acuerdo con la creencia de ser superiores sólo por ser sangre limpia. Más bien, no lo entendía. No entendía por qué personas a primera vista iguales, podían llegar a ser tan diferentes sólo porque tuvieran padres magos o muggles. Era sólo un niño, pero parecía el único ser con corazón de aquella casa.

¡...Y el señor Merrywether me dio una manzana! -

!¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?! -la señora Black parecía ciega de ira- ¡¿ACEPTATSTE LA COMIDA DE UN MALNACIDO MUGGLE?!

A partir de ahí empezó a regañar a su hijo de manera brutal: le dijo un montón de cosas horribles, que era la deshonra de la familia, que desde el momento en que nació y lo pusieron en sus brazos supo que era un inútil, un raro, un anormal... Le dijo que se sentía asqueada de que fuera hijo suyo y miembro de la familia Black. Ante estas acusaciones, el pobre Sirius se apretó contra la pared, y se fue encogiendo poco a poco. En mi corazón había un pinchazo de pena y compasión tan grande, que me dieron ganas de apartar a aquella madre berreante y abrazar al pequeño, consolarlo, protegerlo. Pero no hice nada de eso. Al final, Sirius abrió la boca para hablar, pero la señora Black alzó una mano amenazadoramente y Sirius se tapó la cabeza con los brazos, retorciéndose el suelo.

¡VETE DE AQUÍ! -bramó, bajando la mano- ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!

Sirius se levantó y, entre lágrimas, salió corriendo del salón. Regulus le siguió poco después.

¡Y NO CORRÁIS POR LAS ESCALERAS! ¡NO CORRÁIS POR LAS ESCALERAS! -la señora Black parecía a punto de llorar-

Sus hijos no le hicieron caso, pues oía los pasos apresurados a través de las paredes. Me pareció absurdo que les recomendara no correr por las escaleras cuándo segundos antes le había dicho a su propio hijo que era una vergüenza para ella. Me sentí asqueado de estar en la misma habitación que la señora Black, y aún más asqueado conmigo mismo al permitir que esa horrible escena tuviera lugar ante mis ojos.

¿Y usted no sabe encontrar solito el camino al desván? -me preguntó la señora Black, mientras respiraba agitadamente y se derrumbaba sobre la mesa.

Aquellos ojos... En los ojos de Walburga Black moraba la locura, la más peligrosa, la más temida. La locura de aquellos que tienen poder.

Sí, señora... -musité- Quiero decir, no señora... Ya salgo.

Intenté reprocharle ese ataque de ira contra su hijo, pero el valor me abandonó en ese mismo instante. Y salí echando pestes, con la mayor dignidad que me fue posible tras contemplar semejante escena. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta, pude escuchar como la señora Black prorrumpía en sollozos.


	4. Unos niños demasiado silenciosos

Recordé cómo Walburga había alzado la mano contra su hijo. Cielo santo, la señora Black había estado a punto de pegarlo. Y por la manera en que Sirius se había encogido de miedo, no era la primera vez. Me pregunté horrorizado como alguien tan desalmado podía hacer algo así.

Supuse que el desván estaría en el último piso de la casa, así que empecé a subir por el hogar de los Black. Todo tenía el mismo aire deprimente que el salón. Papel pintado verde oscuro en las paredes y suelos de madera negra. Pero al llegar al cuarto rellano, me detuve. En él sólo había dos puertas, una enfrente de la otra. Regulus picaba a una de ellas.

Sirius... Sirius ábreme... -murmuraba-

Pero al otro lado de la puerta se oía los gritos de ira de Sirius, "¡La odio!" además del ruido de los muebles moviéndose y de cosas que eran tiradas al suelo. Regulus seguía picando.

Sirius, por favor...

Repentinamente, el ruido paró, y fue sustituido por el tenue sonido de alguien sollozando y del pestillo al descorrerse. Regulus abrió la puerta y entró.

Subí un tramo más de escaleras para mirar la escena. Podía ver una habitación desordenada y a Sirius llorando flojito en brazos de su hermano, mientras éste le acariciaba el cabello. Estuvieron así unos minutos, los dos sentados en el suelo, hasta que Sirius dijo con la voz tomada:

Es una mujer horrible... Me odia...

Madre no te odia. -replicó Regulus con voz suave- Nos quiere muchísimo, estoy seguro.

Te quiere a ti. -dijo Sirius lastimosamente- A ti nunca te pega ni te grita, ni te dice que eres una vergüenza para ella. -su voz sonaba tan apenada que contrajo mi corazón- He pasado mucho miedo cuándo... -calló, y parecía que volvería a echarse a llorar-

A lo mejor se disculpa... -sugirió vagamente Regulus-

Madre nunca se disculpa, lo sabes bien. No me dirigirá la palabra en semanas excepto para ordenarme que me bañe. -se miró las manos- Soy la escoria de la familia, un inútil, un...

Sirius cerró los ojos. Nunca creí ver algo más triste. Se tapó la cara con las manos y sus estrechos hombros empezaron a temblar. Ofrecía un aspecto tan desvalido y tan desamparado...

Yo no creo que seas un inútil. -murmuró Regulus-

¿Cómo dices?

Que yo no creo que seas un inútil. -esta vez, su voz sonó más decidida. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, intentando reconfortarlo- Ni una escoria, ni una vergüenza, ni nada de eso. Creo que eres bueno. De verdad. A pesar de todo lo que diga Madre. -Sirius sonrió débilmente- Eso está mejor. ¿Quieres que juguemos a algo? -preguntó-

¡Pero si aquí no podemos jugar a nada! -protestó Sirius- Madre nos tiene prohibido hacer ruido. No podemos hablar alto, ni andar demasiado ruidosamente, siempre con las cabezas gachas, en un rincón, para que no se noté que estamos. Si tanto la molestamos, ¿por qué no nos deja salir a jugar a la plaza?

A Madre lo molesta mucho el ruido, ya lo sabes. -le reprendió Regulus- Le da dolor de cabeza. Y ya sabes porque no nos deja -añadió- Está lleno de niños muggles. -los dos hicieron una mueca instintiva, como si Regulus hubiera pronunciado una palabrota-

¿Y qué? Son simpáticos. El otro día Kelly y yo nos hicimos sangre. Y los dos tenemos la misma. No está más sucia que la mía.

¿Tocaste la sangre de un muggle? -preguntó asqueado Regulus- Que asco.

Un poco. -reconoció Sirius- Pero no son gente mala. No tanto como Padre y Madre. El señor Merrywether nos da manzanas y la tendera de la esquina nos deja estar en su toldo cuando llueve. A mí me parecen personas muy amables. Y el fútbol, bueno, no tiene nada que ver con el Quidditch, pero es divertido. No veo nada malo en un juego. En realidad, no veo nada de malo en todo lo que nuestros padres dicen que es malo.

Pero somos superiores a los muggles. -dijo Regulus, con el tono de quién explica que dos más dos son cuatro- Ellos son ignorantes y estúpidos, y por su culpa la comunidad mágica tiene que vivir sometida y oculta. De no ser por ellos, el mundo sería mucho mejor. -no lo dijo con maldad, ni desprecio, simplemente, como algo que le habían enseñado.

Me parecía inusual que un niño tan pequeño utilizara adjetivos como _sometida _o _ignorante_. Parecía que los Black recibían una educación muy distinguida.

Bueno sí, pero... -Sirius puso los ojos en blanco- En las raras ocasiones que te arrastro para jugar con los muggles, te lo pasas bien. Tú mismo los ves. Son niños como nosotros.

Yo... no sé... -Regulus parecía perdido en la más profunda confusión-

¿Por qué tiene que complicarnos tanto la vida? -exclamó Sirius, furioso- He hablado con los otros niños. A ellos no les prohíben hablar alto, ni salir a la calle y no les obligan a besar la mano cada vez que ven a sus padres, ni a ducharse con agua fría, ni a merendar pan negro. Y no tienen que llevar estos trajes tan incómodos. -se estiró con frustración de su polo negro-

Madre sólo quiere lo mejor para nosotros. -musitó Regulus con una fe obstinada propia de la infancia-

Yo sé que le pasa a Madre. -Sirius bajó la voz, y, de repente, su infantil rostro se ensombreció- Madre es mala... -miró alrededor, como temiendo que alguien lo escuchara, y repitió- Madre es mala.

Ay Sirius, por Dios, no digas esas cosas. -replicó Regulus, molesto-

No digas el nombre del Señor en vano, Regulus Arcturus. -Sirius bajó el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un amenazante susurro, grave y severo. Parecía estar imitando a alguien.

¡Pareces el padre Mitchell!

Ambos hermanos rieron, pero rieron en silencio, con carcajadas tenues, tapándose la boca, sin emitir ruido alguno. No era como reían unos niños. Ambos quedaron callados un instante.

¿Sabes qué? -dijo Regulus, pensativo- Madre no se enfadaría tanto contigo si no dijeras esas cosas tan raras.

¿Qué cosas?

Todo eso sobre los muggles y los sangre sucia. Que no son inferiores.

Pero es cierto. -protestó Sirius- Y eso de sangre sucia me parece muy feo. ¿Qué culpa tienen si sus padres son muggles? Nadie decide en qué familia nacer. Si fuera así, tal vez yo... -de repente, Sirius dio un respingo y me encontró mirándolos-

Rápidamente, los dos se levantaron y Regulus se puso detrás de Sirius, agarrándolo por el polo. Le temblaba el labio inferior. Sirius apretó los puños y me miró con un curioso hastío, como diciendo "¿y ahora qué?" Cubrió a su hermano con gesto protector.

¿Qué quieres? -me preguntó con voz desafiante- ¡Ay! -exclamó, su hermano le había pellizcado los omoplatos- Quiero decir... ¿desea algo?

No... Yo sólo pasaba por aquí. -dije como un tonto- A por el espectro, ya sabéis.

El desván no está aquí -interrumpió Regulus, asomando su cabeza por el hombro de Sirius y mirándome con desconfianza-

Y no es un espectro. -Sirius echó una mirada cómplice a su hermano- Madre intentó desatascar una tubería, pero el hechizo le salió mal. Y desde entonces, las tuberías tiemblan por las noches.

A Madre la magia doméstica no le sale muy bien. -apuntó Regulus, que me sonrió tímidamente-

Ya veo... -Sirius aún parecía un poco alicaído, e intenté decir algo para animarle- He visto a tu madre abajo, ¿sabes? Estaba llorando. Parecía bastante arrepentida.

¿Ah sí? -Sirius me miró con algo parecido a la esperanza- No. Madre sólo se disculpa con Reg. Si lo regaña, le pide perdón enseguida. En cambio a mí...

Regulus parecía incómodo, apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de su hermano, pero no lo contradijo.

Quiero que sepas que no me pareces una escoria. -dije con amabilidad- En realidad, creo que eres un niño muy agradable.

Y yo. -añadió rápidamente Regulus-

Oh, vaya pues... gracias señor Quimble. -Sirius parecía más animado, su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo-

¿Vuestra madre siempre os grita tanto? -pregunté preocupado-

Oh no. -Regulus salió por fin de detrás de su hermano- No se ponía así desde que hice explotar por accidente las ventanas de la biblioteca.

¿Ya empezáis a tener impulsos mágicos? -dije impresionados- Sois muy jóvenes. -aquello pareció agradarles.

Sí, pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo del papel. -declaró Sirius-

¿El papel?

Un señor me paró por la calle y me dijo que diera un papel a mi madre. Se lo di y se puso tan furiosa que parecía que le iba a explotar la cabeza. -contuvo un escalofrío. Parecía que aún recordaba ese episodio.

¿Qué papel? -pregunté con curiosidad-

Está encima de la cómoda.

Cogí un panfleto de color rojo. En él, impresas en gruesas letras negras, se leía:

_VOTE FOR HAROLD WILSON, THE SOLUTION THAT OUR COUNTRY NEEDS!_

_Labour Party, elections of 1964_

Sonreí. Dar propaganda laborista de las elecciones muggles a la señora Black era tan peligroso como tirar una bomba atómica en el cráter de un volcán activo. Claro que eso Sirius no lo sabía, pobrecillo.

¿Ya sabéis leer? -pregunté, observando alguno de los títulos que había en la estantería de la habitación. No me sorprendió ver libros como _La diabólica sociedad muggle _o _Sangre limpia: el verdadero don._

Oh sí, el instructor Werker viene todos los días. -informó Regulus- Excepto los domingos y en vacaciones. Pero ya se ha ido.

Bien. -se me ocurrió una idea- Escuchad, para anular el hechizo fallido de vuestra madre, necesito vuestra ayuda. -los dos me miraron con curiosidad- Para que la magia sea más efectiva, necesito que hagáis todo el ruido que podáis. Que gritéis y juguéis lo más fuerte que sepáis. Si vuestra madre se enfada, decidle que os lo he dicho yo. Liadla gorda.

Liarla gorda... -dijo Sirius con tono conspirador-

Yo sé cómo hacer que Sirius se ponga a chillar -comentó Regulus alegremente, mientras abría un baúl y sacaba una varita de juguete.

¡Eh, Reg, devuélveme mi varita! -Sirius se abalanzó sobre su hermano, pero éste ya corría por la habitación, tirándolo todo y prorrumpiendo en carcajadas.


	5. Reunión familiar en el salón de té

excusa perfecta para sacar toda la energía que llevaban dentro, aunque sólo fuera por unos minutos. No aprobaba la actitud de la señora Black. A los niños hay que dejarles que hagan ruido, que jueguen y se diviertan, porque sólo así crecen sanos y felices. O eso es lo que afirmaba mi madre. Nada que una buena sesión de juegos no cure, decía siempre. Yo creía que esos niños necesitaban una buena ración de filosofía Quimble. Escuché satisfecho las risas de los hermanos. Ahora, el 12 de Grimmauld Place se parecía más a un hogar.

Mientras entraba al desván (una habitación llena de trastos polvorientos y objetos inservibles) pensaba en los Black, esa familia tan extraña y tan diferente de la mía. Pensé en Sirius, y me alegré de comprobar cómo la bondad residía incluso en los lugares más improbables. Deseé que Sirius ejerciera su influencia sobre Regulus y le apartase de las peligrosas ideas de la familia Black, de la que parecía estar más de acuerdo que su hermano. Y es que ellos aún se podían salvar. No se nace odiando, se enseña. Sirius y Regulus aún estaban en pleno aprendizaje para odiar a los hijos de muggles y a los propios muggles. Sólo su propio criterio les salvaría del racismo, la intolerancia y la estupidez desmedida de sus padres. Incrédulo, me pareció increíble que una arpía tan monstruosa como la señora Black pudiera criar a unos niños tan amables y considerados el uno con el otro, al recordar como Regulus había consolado a su hermano. Pensé con tristeza que, probablemente, los dos acabarían como sus padres. Ya lo decía Goebbels, el ministro de propaganda nazi, la mentira repetida muchas veces se convierte en verdad. Recé para que su estancia en Hogwarts les abriera a los dos la mente, al convivir con hijos de muggles, y les hiciera surgir a la superficie la bondad natural que, desde lejos, se podía intuir en ambos.

Contuve un escalofrío al recordar como la señora Black se había referido a los muggles, tachándolos de animales. Y también me horroricé al recordar cómo había afirmado no haber ayudado a sus vecinos durante el Blitz. No me costaba nada imaginar al joven matrimonio Black mirando impasible por la ventana, a salvo bajo sus hechizos protectores, y viendo como sus vecinos corrían al refugio antiaéreo más cercano, gritando de miedo y rezando porqué sus casas siguieran en pie a la vuelta.

Me bastó un simple _Expelio_ para anular el desastroso encantamiento de la señora Black, y casi me sentí culpable de tener que cobrarle los doce galeones por tan poco esfuerzo.

Al bajar por las escaleras eché un vistazo a la habitación de Sirius. Ambos hermanos habían acabado en la cama, uno encima del otro. Sirius le agarraba las muñecas a Regulus y le hacía cosquillas. Y Regulus no podía parar de reír, emitiendo carcajadas agudas. Pararon en seco al escuchar mis pasos, pero se relajaron al verme.

¿Ha funcionado? -preguntaron alegremente, sudorosos y jadeantes-

No podía haber salido mejor. Las tuberías ya están arregladas.

Justo entonces oímos un ruido de pies arrastrándose. El elfo doméstico, Kreacher, entró en la habitación e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

La señora pide a los jóvenes amos que bajen. -dijo con voz sumisa- Ha llegado vuestro tío.

¿Tío Alphard? -preguntaron emocionados-

Ha venido el amo Cygnus con sus hijas. -contestó lacónicamente el elfo- La señora ordena al amo Sirius y al amo Regulus que se aseen y vayan a saludarlos.

Los dos niños bufaron y se quejaron mientras bajaban de la cama y se dirigían escaleras abajo. Yo les seguí.

No quiero ver a Madre... -murmuró Sirius con fastidio-

¿Quién es ese tal Cygnus? -pregunté-

Es el hermano de Madre. Últimamente se pasa el día viniendo a tomar el té. -Regulus frunció el ceño- No pasa una semana sin que nos visite. Empieza a ser un poco molesto.

A mí no me importaría, -intervino Sirius- pero no soporto tener que ver a nuestras primas. Excepto a Drómeda. Ella es genial.

Cissy me ha explicado que es porque tienen _problemas matrimoniales_. -Regulus parecía muy orgulloso de decir esas palabras- Significan que los tíos se pelean.

Pero Padre y Madre también se pelean y no vamos a la mínima a visitar al tío Cygnus. -se quejó Sirius-

Digo pelearse de verdad. Cissy dice que se tiran maldiciones y todo.

¿Cuántos años tienen vuestras primas? -intervine, mientras el elfo nos conducía a través de un laberinto de pasillos.

Las tres son mayores. Ya van a Hogwarts.

¿Y por qué no están allí? -pregunté extrañado-

Siempre están pidiendo permisos para volver a su casa. -ambos se encogieron de hombros-

A mí Bella me da un poco de miedo. -confesó Regulus-

Llegamos frente a una puerta. Sirius y Regulus suspiraron, y empezaron a arreglarse el pelo uno al otro, a anudarse bien los pañuelos y a subirse los calcetines. Miraron interrogativamente a Kreacher, que asintió. Y entonces los dos se transformaron de forma muy extraña. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, fruto de la carrera en la habitación, desaparecieron en un mar de piel grisácea. Sus sonrisas murieron en sus labios, y sus ojos pasaron a emitir una mirada fría y ausente. Me sorprendí al ver su capacidad de ocultar sus sentimientos, la inexpresividad absoluta en sus rostros. Parecían pequeños adultos, distinguidos, regios y señoriales. Pero no se me escapó que a Regulus le volvía a temblar el labio.

Esa estancia era más pequeña que el salón. Sólo había una pequeña mesa circular y un sofá al fondo. La señora Black y el que debía ser su hermano estaban sentados en él, con una taza de té entre las manos y hablando entre susurros. Ella no dio muestras de arrepentimiento cuándo sus hijos entraron en la habitación. Ni siquiera los miró. Tres chicas con idénticos vestidos grises miraban con aire aburrido desde un rincón. Tenían un recargado tocado de perlas en el pecho y estrechos corpiños con pinta de ser muy incómodos.

Los pequeños Black se inclinaron con respeto ante su tío y besaron la mano de sus primas. Las dos mayores eran muy parecidas, ambas adolescentes tenían el cabello negro y los pómulos muy marcados, pero la mayor, que no debía tener más de dieciséis años, tenía los párpados gruesos muy caídos, y una expresión arrogante en el rostro. Sonrió fríamente cuándo Sirius le besó la mano, y llamó "pequeño renacuajo" a Regulus, de forma bastante cruel.

Esa chica me daba escalofríos. Era hermosa pero... no sé, su mirada se posaba vagamente sobre todo, como si no tuviera interés en nada de lo que sucediera a su alrededor. Sus movimientos eran mecánicos, medidos, no había nada de naturalidad o familiaridad en ellos.

La pequeña, a diferencia de sus hermanas, tenía el cutis muy pálido y el cabello de un color rubio platino. Al lado de ellas, tenía un aspecto un tanto débil, casi patético. Me recordó a un ciervo asustadizo.

Sólo Sirius y la mediana se abrazaron y demostraron afecto el uno por el otro. Parecían ser los únicos que se querían de verdad en aquella habitación.

Me pareció absurdo y ridículo ver a esos niños comportándose de manera tan educada, mientras recordaba a mis propios primos, todo el día peleándose y dando vueltas por el suelo. Más que nunca, aquello parecía una reunión de la alta sociedad del siglo XIX. Me sorprendió que esas personas vivieran en el mismo mundo que el movimiento hippie o los Beatles.

¿Cómo va tu primer año en Howgarts, Cissy? -preguntó Regulus a la pequeña, con algo cercano a la adoración.

Muy bien, estoy en Slytherin. -Cissy tenía la voz tenue, casi un susurro-

Y tú Reg, ¿has roto más cristales? -rió burlonamente la mayor. Regulus se sonrojó y miró al suelo-

Deja en paz al niño, Bellatrix. -la mediana puso los ojos en blanco- ¿No puedes ser educada por una vez?

Sirius dijo "Así se habla, Drómeda" y se inició una discusión, furiosa pero callada, entre los primos Black. Mientras, sus padres seguían demasiado absortos en su conversación para percatarse de mi presencia. Carraspeé y ambos dieron un respingo-

¡Señor Quimble! -exclamó Walburga- ¿Ocurre algo? -no dio señales de ser consciente de que yo la había visto derrumbarse en la mesa del salón, horas antes- ¡Pase, por favor! Éste es mi hermano, Cygnus Black. -el hombre que había a su lado dio una seca cabezada-

Mucho gusto en conocerle, señor Black. -dije sin pensar-

Un momento... Si el hermano de Walburga también se apellidaba Black, eso significaba que su apellido de soltera era el mismo que el de casada. Y eso significaba... No podía ser, tenía que ser una coincidencia. Black no era un apellido muy común... Y tal vez la señora Black usara su nombre de soltera... No. No había discusión posible. Orion y Walburga eran familia. Primos segundos, seguramente. Había oído rumores de endogamia en las familias más obsesionadas con la limpieza de sangre, pero no tenía ni idea que esas uniones arregladas siguieran haciéndose, en pleno siglo XX. Sacudí la cabeza, atónito.

Éstas son mis hijas. -Cygnus hizo un gesto a las tres adolescentes- Niñas, acercaos y saludad. -las tres chicas obedecieron y ejecutaron una perfecta reverencia- Bellatrix, Andrómeda y Narcissa.

¿Estaréis mucho tiempo fuera de Howgarts? -les pregunté. No era normal irse del castillo en pleno curso escolar-

Sólo hasta el día de Todos los Santos. -informó Andrómeda, la mediana. Narcissa parecía demasiado tímida para hablar, y Bellatrix sólo me miró insolente- Honraremos la memoria de nuestro abuelo.

Debemos recordar y honrar a nuestros antepasados, ¿no cree señor Quimble? -intervino Cygnus-

Por supuesto.

El hermano de Walburga hizo una seña y las niñas Black se retiraron con sus dos primos.

Entonces... ¿a que se debe la visita de Mantenimiento Mágico? -Cygnus miró con curiosidad mi tarjeta de identificación- ¿es usted sangre limpia?

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero la señora Black interrumpió rápidamente.

Sí. El problema es que hay un espectro en el desván.

En realidad no se trataba de ningún espectro. -la contradije, luchando por no sonreír. Ella había llamado a mi padre "niño indeseable". Creí que estaba en mi derecho de ridiculizarla un poquito.- Al parecer, el ruido era por culpa de un hechizo para desobstacualizar mal ejecutado.

Cygnus soltó una carcajada.

Es bien sabido que a Walburga no se le da muy bien la magia para el hogar.

¡Cómo si la necesitara! -resopló la señora Black. Parecía estar poniéndose roja- ¿Cuánto le debo?

Serán doce galeones. -esta vez no pude evitar sonreír-

Y la señora Black salió y fue a buscar el dinero sin rechistar. Eso me sorprendió un poco, pero pensé que debería haberlo visto venir. Cualquier persona hubiera protestado ante tal abusiva tarifa, pero, al parecer, las monedas no eran un problema para Walburga Black. Volvió y, mientras me depositaba las gruesas monedas de oro y firmaba el recibo (falsificó la firma de Orion) su hermano le preguntó burlón:

Podrías habérmelo pedido a mí.

No quería que te enterases. -replicó la señora Black entre dientes, mirándome con aprensión.

Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. -me calé la capa azul marino- Gracias por confiar en Mantenimiento Mágico, y esperamos poder serles útiles en otra ocasión.

La señora Black resopló.

Kreacher le guiará hasta la salida. Que tenga un buen día.

Y ahí parecía acabar mi visita a la casa Black, de no ser por qué Sirius y Regulus me alcanzaron cuándo yo iba hacia las escaleras, seguido por el elfo, que había aparecido a mi lado. Haciendo caso omiso de los reproches de su madre (¡Volved aquí! ¡Y no podéis correr por casa!) se situaron enfrente de mí y callaron, al parecer un tanto azorados.

¿Se va, señor Quimble? -preguntó Regulus tristemente-

Así es. -recelaba de dejar a los niños en aquella casa, desprotegidos ante sus padres- Pero puede que cuándo vuestra madre vuelva a tener un accidente yo aparezca.

Un accidente... -Sirius sonrió con malicia. Su hermano le miró con temor-

Escuchad. -acababa de tener una idea, pero no sabía si era muy sensata. Evalué durante un instante a los niños Black y me decidí. Ambos tenían aspecto de poder confiar en ellos- Os voy a contar un secreto, pero prometedme que nunca se lo diréis a vuestra madre, ¿entendido? -los dos asintieron con la cabeza, interesados y emocionados- Está bien. -respiré hondo- No soy un sangre limpia. Mi madre es hija de muggles.

Mi declaración surgió el efecto que me había imaginado. Ambos dieron un paso atrás, de forma instintiva, y me miraron con profundo asco. Aquello me afectó bastante. Antes de que pudieran decir o hacer nada, les dije precipitadamente:

Pero, mirad... No soy una mala persona. Ni siquiera os habíais dado cuenta de mis orígenes hasta que os lo he dicho. Eso es porqué la sangre no hace diferente a las personas. Quiero decir... que no importa que tus padres sean magos, o muggles. Lo que importa eres tú. -los miré, preocupado porque no entendieran lo que trataba de inculcarles.

Sirius puso cara de quién ve sus sospechas confirmadas, y Regulus me miró, profundamente confundido.

¿Lo ves, Reg? Yo tenía razón. Y el señor Quimble se ha portado mejor con nosotros que Padre y Madre.

Cuándo vuestros padres os digan que los muggles y los hijos de muggles son gente despreciable y casi inhumana, recordadme. -les dije- Recordad que yo he sido amable con vosotros, y que la bondad y la dignidad no tiene nada que ver con los orígenes de uno. Todos podemos llegar a ser buenos.

Sirius asintió muy convencido, pero Regulus me miraba con expresión extraña. De repente, una punzada de miedo me invadió el estómago. ¿Qué le haría la señora Black a Sirius si le repetía lo que yo le estaba diciendo en ese momento? ¿Y si denunciaba a Mantenimiento Mágico y acababan despidiéndome? Pero mis temores eran infundados. Sirius parecía ser un niño extremadamente inteligente.

Ambos me dieron la mano como auténticos señoritos, y fueron corriendo hacia los gritos de su madre, que vociferaba desde el saloncito. Y antes de salir por la puerta, Regulus aún tuvo tiempo de echarme una mirada de inquietud. Le volvió a temblar el labio, casi imperceptiblemente.

Caminé bajo las cabezas decapitadas de anteriores elfos domésticos. Miré a Kreacher, que murmuraba en voz baja.

¿Son tus antepasados? -le pregunté-

Kreacher interrumpió su letanía y me observó.

La familia de Kreacher lleva ocho generaciones sirviendo a los Black. -informó, al parecer muy orgulloso- Kreacher desea que cuando muera lo decapiten y lo cuelguen junto a su padre y su abuelo.

Ams. -de acuerdo, aquello no era normal-

En la puerta de entrada, Kreacher me dirigió una reverencia y musitó una despedida. Entonces me asaltó la duda. ¿Y si Kreacher nos había escuchado? ¿Y si iría corriendo a contárselo a su ama? Lo observé con cautela. No parecía disgustado. Me echó una última mirada antes de cerrar definitivamente la entrada al hogar de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Era un alivio volver a salir al aire fresco del anochecer y dejar atrás la apremiante y recargada atmósfera de la casa. Miré con inquietud al número doce. Parecía una casa normal y corriente, pero mis visitas a domicilio en Mantenimiento Mágico me habían enseñado que todas las familias esconden secretos. Y ninguna parecía ocultar tantos como los Black.

Vi con sorpresa que, en una de las ventanas, dos caras pálidas me saludaba con la mano y me sonreían. Sirius y Regulus se despedían por última vez. Les devolví el saludo, hice una mueca, y los dos rieron.

Observé los rostros tan blancos, inocentes y angelicales de los dos hermanos fundirse y unirse con la oscuridad de más allá de la ventana, en el insoldable mundo de la familia Black. Sus contornos fueron engullidos por las sombras al retirarse del alféizar, de manera un tanto siniestra. Lo vi como un mal augurio, me arrebujé aún más en mi capa, y desaparecí de Grimmauld Place.


	6. Epílogo

_Vauxhall, 1995_

Mis cuatro hijos y sus respectivas esposas escuchan con la boca abierta, atónitos, la historia de cómo conocí a los Black aquella lejana tarde de otoño de 1966. Sally, que ya la ha oído antes, recoge los cacharros en el fregadero.

Estamos todos apretujados en la humilde cocina del pisito de Vauxhall, en Wolcestershire, apiñados frente a una radio que transmite por enésima vez la declaración del ministro de Magia. A un lado de la mesa, está tirado lastimosamente el ejemplar de _el Profeta_ de esta misma mañana. Las grandes letras negras aún se pueden leer: «Regresa el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado» En cuanto tuve ese periódico entre mis manos, Sally llamó rápidamente a nuestros hijos para que se quedaran a dormir. Ella cree que las grandes desgracias hay que pasarlas todos juntos. Guardaré ese periódico, al lado de los del día en que nacieron mis hijos, y al lado del ejemplar que anuncia la caída del Señor Tenebroso.

Mis nietos duermen en la habitación de al lado, puedo oír sus respiraciones tranquilas. Los envidio. De momento, están a salvo en el mundo de los sueños, protegidos de la realidad. Pero todos sabemos que esta noche no durará para siempre, y que el nuevo sol que saldrá será completamente diferente de todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora.

Al acabar mi historia, mis hijos gemelos, Ellery y Calhan, silban con admiración.

Nunca nos has contado que estuviste en la casa de los Black. -dice Ellery- Por como los describes, parecen casi humanos.

Regina, mi nuera, suspira con tristeza.

¿Qué te ocurre? -le pregunto-

Oh, nada. -Regina sonríe débilmente- Es solo que... todo es muy triste, ¿no creéis? Al final, Sirius Black era inocente y el Ministerio y todos nosotros estuvimos equivocados durante años... -se hace el silencio- Y el pobre Harry Potter... Dicen que lo vio morir. Al mejor amigo de sus padres.

¡Todo es culpa del maldito Ministerio! -exclama Alan, mi hijo más pequeño, aún soltero. Da un golpe a la mesa con furia, que hace tintinear las tazas de té.

Alan, contrólate. -le avisa Sally desde los fogones-

¡Pero es la verdad! -Alan mira iracundo a la radio, dónde Fudge aún parlotea- Llevan todo un año diciendo que Quién-vosotros-sabéis está muerto y enterrado y ridiculizando a Potter y a Dumbeldore. ¡Y al final tuvieron razón todo el tiempo! Estúpido Fudge...

Yo creo que nuestro amado ministro no tenía madera de líder, eso es todo. -interviene Elijah, el tercero, el más sensato y el más inteligente- Para él era mucho más cómodo taparse los ojos, no aceptar la verdad, que enfrentarse a un problema tan grande. -hace una mueca de repugnancia- Una actitud muy cobarde, si queréis mi opinión. Y estoy seguro de que Fudge sabía desde el principio que Dumbeldore estaba en lo correcto, pero tenía demasiado miedo como para aceptarlo.

No hablemos de política en la mesa, por favor. -Elena, la esposa de Calhan, mira con disimulo la puerta de la habitación de los niños- Qué les pasará a ellos, tan pequeños... ¿Qué será de todos nosotros?

Nadie encuentra palabras para responderle. Sally vuelve a la mesa y se siente enfrente mío, con aspecto derrotado y una mirada inerte. La miro preocupado. Normalmente, mi mujer siempre tiene algo que decir ante todo.

¿Te encuentras bien, Sally, querida?

Sí... -esboza una sonrisa cansada- Pero ha vuelto... parece que realmente ha vuelto. Nunca nos lo acabaremos de quitar de encima, ¿verdad? -se ríe sin ganas-

Escuchad, -me dirijo a todos los Quimble- Sobreviviremos a esto. Sobreviviremos como sobrevivimos a lo otro. El mal es pasajero, en cambio, lo bueno prevalece, siempre. Tarde o temprano, a Quién-vosotros-sabéis le llegará la hora.

Todos asienten, pero parecen absortos en sus pensamientos. Yo también dejo que mi mente empieza a divagar.

Me entristeció muchísimo cuándo me enteré que Sirius y Regulus se habían vuelto mortífagos. Pensé que mi recuerdo, el de un amable sangre mestiza con túnica azul, les debió de desaparecer de la mente, a base de las enseñanzas de su titánica madre. Me sentí furioso con ella. Por su culpa, los dos hermanos se habían desviado del camino correcto, habían desperdiciado sus vidas por una causa cruel e injusta. En mi mente visioné a los futuros hermanos si todo hubiera sido diferente. Los veía casados, con una familia, alegres, felices. Pero nada de eso podía ser posible ya. Y me hice la idea de que esos dos niños, tan bondadosos e inofensivos, habían muerto, y, en su lugar sólo había copias de Walburga Black.

Casi me eché a llorar al saber que el mortífago Regulus Black había desaparecido, probablemente asesinado por el propio Señor Tenebroso. Recordé con cariño aquél niño que consolaba a su hermano y se ocultaba tras sus espaldas. Lo recordé confuso, perdido por culpa de las contradicciones entre la educación que había recibido y lo que yo intentaba inculcarle. Su labio temblando... No me parecía extraño verlo renunciar a la Marca Tenebrosa, y a Lord Vol... a él, matándolo en persona. Nuevamente volví a maldecir a su madre en mi mente.

Y cuándo enviaron a Sirius a Azkaban... Dios mío, no me lo podía creer. Había traicionado a su mejor amigo y matado a una docena de muggles a plena luz del día. Estaba loco. Era un demente consumido por el poder oscuro. Lo recordé mientras discutía con su madre y le pedía que le dejara jugar en la calle con los niños muggles. Aquello sí que me entristeció de verdad, pues era Sirius el que más reticente parecía a las enseñanzas de Walburga.

Recordé los rostros de ambos hermanos quedar engullidos por las tinieblas de aquella ventana de los Black. Al final, los dos habían sucumbido a su ponzoñosa oscuridad, tal y como se predijo sin darme cuenta aquella tarde de octubre.

Y ahora... ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que he estado. Nunca debí dudar de la pureza del corazón de Sirius. Murió defendiendo a su ahijado, asesinado por Bellatrix Lestrange, su prima, nada menos. Recuerdo ver a Sirius inclinarse para besarle la mano, y Bellatrix componer una sonrisa de desprecio. Parecía mentira que esas dos personas estaban destinadas a convertirse en asesino y víctima. Me pregunto si ella... si alguien llegó a... No. Nadie en aquella época podía predecir la catástrofe que se nos venía encima. Absolutamente nadie.

Es curioso cómo evolucionan las personas. Dos niños que saludan en una reunión familiar, acaban matándose en las entrañas del Ministerio de Magia.

Sirius, Regulus, Bellatrix... Pienso en todas las vidas truncadas, en todas las vidas rotas y arrancadas de raíz por culpa de la maldita guerra. Tantas almas desperdiciadas sólo para mantener la estúpida idea de la pureza de sangre. De repente, me siento furioso y me entran ganas de pegar a alguien. Miro a mi familia congregada a mi alrededor y un terrible deseo de protegerlos surge de repente de mi cerebro. Como algún mortífago les ponga una mano encima... Pienso en mis nietos, a salvo en la habitación de al lado, y me prometo a mi mismo que les dejaré un mundo mejor. Y pienso luchar por ese mundo. Hasta la muerte si hace falta.

Sally apaga la radio de sopetón, y la voz del ministro muere con un ruido sordo. Ante la mirada atónita de Ellery, mi esposa lo agarra por los hombros y empieza a llorar. Calhan se les une, y al final acabamos todos abrazados, reduciendo toda la tensión y el miedo de las últimas horas.

Entre los brazos de los míos, miro al cielo, preguntándome por primera vez que será de todos nosotros. Pero nadie lo sabe. Nadie sabe que pasará a partir de ahora.

FIN


End file.
